His Words, His Rules
by Dark.Weaver21
Summary: A nocturnal walk that becomes a disaster. Kidnapped and caught on the Nemesis. An experimental object, which is increasingly converted to the Decepticons. A girl who should become his pet and his sparkmate. But she can hardly defend herself against her imprisonment. Because his words become her chains.
1. Prologue

It was a warm summer evening in the city of Jasper Nevada. You could say it was quiet, but that wasn't true.

Angrily, the front door slammed shut behind a young girl and she left the property. "That damn asshole!", she shouted and walked the sidewalk towards the forest.

Her boyfriend, or better, his ex-boyfriend, had cheated on her with a classmate. How did she know that? The oh-so-great boy had posted photos on Facebook that Alina had seen. Then came a phone call: "You fraudulent idiot! I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore! It's over!

Alina breathed in the fresh air in the forest as the warm evening sun tingled on her skin. A sense of liberation rose up in her body. She was only 15, because the first love could be a flop, but not like this ...

"Why did I have to get one like that ...", she sighed and looked down.

While the 15-year-old was dozing, she was watched by two figures, two Decepticons, in the undergrowth of the forest. The red optics of both pursued the girl.

"She's finally in a place where we can grab her," came one of them. "You know that nothing can go wrong, otherwise Lord Megatron will let his anger out on us." "And of course that would scratch my paint". The second twisted annoyed his eyes that his partner always had to think of his paint ...

Alina sat down on a bench and stuck the pegs of headphones in her ears. But as she was about to tune a song, she heard a loud pounder, which made her startle. She turned and saw two oversized figures in front of her. One in red, the other in gray. "What the hell!".

As the red with a grin stretched out his hand to her, Alina reached for a stick and hit it with the metal. "Not the paint!". The other grabbed the girl, who screamed. "Be quiet!" "I could have done that, Screamer." "I've seen and don't call me Screamer Knockout! It's called Starscream!".

The 15-year-old wriggled out of panic, but the Decepticon named Starscream just grinned amused. He turned into his Alt-Mode, that was the last thing Alina realized before she was knocked unconscious by a shock and hit the bull's eye.


	2. Prisoner on the Nemesis

Alina's head was in pain. She felt as though she had been run over by a big truck ...

Slowly she sat up and tried to arrange everything in her head until she remembered these two big robots again.

Who or what were they? What did theywant from the girl? Questions about questions ...

Alina realized only then that she was sitting in a cage, she approached the bars and looked at the room in which she was. She saw a kind of workstation with a computer as well as a sleeping place, only a little bigger.

Before she could think, the door of the room opened and three figures entered. Two of them could recognize Alina as her two hijackers. The third one was bigger and looked very threatening. He moved to the cage Alina was sitting in and looked at her, where she withdrew slightly frightened.

"She has already woken up". Alina swallowed hard, slowly opening her mouth. "Who ... who are you?"

"My name is Megatron, I am the leader of the Decepticons, a species of the planet Cybertron".

'Aliens, then,' the girl thought, her gaze falling back to the other two 'Decepticons'. "I suppose you recognize it, Starscream, my second-in-command and knockout, my Medic on Nemesis." "Nemesis?...". "The warship we are in right now, my little femme".

Femme? Alina was a little confused. When the door of the cage opened, the 15-year-old recoiled, but couldn't prevent the Decepticon leader from taking her by the hand and looking closer. "So small, but so beautiful and soon you will be under my control, my femme". "My name is Alina and what do you mean by 'under control', why have I been kidnapped here?"

The warlord grinned something. "Well, we want to get a closer look at the human body, the ones like you, so that we can create new Decepticons, or rather, those made of fleshlings. "

Alina's eyes widened. Should she become a guinea pig for her ?! "W-why me, and why did you call me Femme?" Megatron was silent on these questions, and he turned to his medic.

"When will the first investigation take place, Knockout?". "Tomorrow I can start, my Lord". "Good, Starscream!". The Seeker looked at his master. "You're responsible for overseeing the experiments and testing, so if anything goes wrong, I blame you!".

Starscream nodded and then left the room with a Knockout. The Decepticon leader put Alina back in the cage. "And you stay in my quarters, little femme." The girl got a slight panic. "You can't do that with me, I'm not an object you can just use! I have a life, too!". Megatron just grinned and then left the room.

The 15-year-old was shocked and looked down. What had she done, that this just happened to her? What did Megatron mean by 'little femme'? So many questions buzzed in her head, some will surely be answered soon, others not.

Alina rubbed her eyes and lay down on the cold floor of the cage. She swung through her thoughts until, over time, her eyes closed and she slowly sank to sleep.


	3. First Examination

Alina woke up with a sound. She rubbed her eyes and looked around with the hope that all this was just a dream. But she realized with horror that this was not the case.

"My pet woke up," Megatron's voice startled her. He stood in front of the cage and looked at the girl. She felt pressured when the Decepticon leader called her a pet. Alina felt like a bird trapped in his cage.

But Megatron was amused that she was afraid of him. He pulled her out of the cage and left his quarters with her. Alina looked down from above, thinking she was going to jump down and run away. But as if he had read her mind, Megatron came before. "From this height you would only break a lot, so leave it at once".

She retreated back to the center of her palm and watched as they entered a kind of lab where Knockout and Starscream were among others. Megatron handed her the red con, which she dropped on the Medbay. When he tried to pull off her jacket with one finger, she recoiled. "W-What's the point?" "If this long cloth is there, I can not examine you closely!".

Alina crawled back a bit, feeling the looks of Starscream and Megatron sitting on her. Then she took off her jacket and shivered as it made her uncomfortable. After all, she was the only person in the room and did not know if the Decepticons had ever seen any in front of her.

Knockout got an injection bigger than the one Alina knew. No wonder he was taller and probably would not have been able to work with regular syringes. The medic took her left arm and wet a spot on the elbow with a damp cloth. Then he put on the big needle and it came a prick, but this hurt badly, so that Alina slightly start backwards. "Shut up!" He said and the girl squinted to hide the tears.

She felt something flow into the syringe, some of her blood. Then the needle was pulled out again and he fixed the spot with a bandage. Then he went to a device next to a kind of computer where also Megatron and Starscream turned.

Alina thought about leaving quickly, but as she leaned on her left arm, the pain came back. She bit her lip and stayed where she was.

"... AB blood group ...", Knockout mumbled and turned to Alina with a datapad. "The blood is like Energon, a similar composition, except that we always have to take Energon." "This means?". "That means we can introduce Energon into her body, but her blood must be there as well, otherwise it could be life threatening, my Lord".

Megatron nodded and took the datapad from the medic and read the results of the blood test. "Interesting". His eyes fell on the human girl and stepped closer to her. "How old are you? You do not look like an adult right now." Alina swallowed. "I ... I'm 15 ...", she spoke softly. The warlord leaned toward her and lifted her chin with one finger so that her blue eyes met his red ones. "So young and already caught on the nemesis," he laughed a little.

The 15-year-old would now rather run away, hide, be somewhere to be away from the Decepticons. But she was afraid that she would be beaten or otherwise punished.

Megatron rose again and headed for the doors. "Knockout, do the rest of the tests. I want to have all the results you get together". "Of course, Lord Megatron." Then he left the lab and left Alina alone with the other two Decepticons.


	4. Questions about Questions

Alina was still dizzy in the stomach after Knockout had finished the last exam, which actually consisted of taking blood pressure, measuring size and weight, holding things like a regular doctor. She was afraid of both Decepticons, but rather of Starscream, as he kept glaring at her like a sick stalker with his red eyes.

"That's it for now," said the red Con and the girl could finally put on her jacket again, because she trembled with a slight cold and fear. As she sat up, Megatron returned to the infirmary. "Well, Knockout?". "She is all right, my lord, if those values continue to hold, then the next step can be taken soon." The warlord then grinned only. He picked up Alina on his hand. "Very well". Then he disappeared with her from the lab.

Alina was just quiet, staring at the palm she was sitting on. When Megatron came into his quarters with her, he put her down on the desk and he sat down in the chair. "You are so calm, my little femme,"vthe warlord said, and a fingertip of his claws touched her brown hair. The 15-year-old flinched and recoiled slightly. Megatron approached her with his face.

"Do I see fear in your eyes?" Tears formed in her eyes and she gave a slight nod. He laughed and Alina felt miserable. "Soon you will give others the fear and in you it will disappear." "W-Why-shall the fear go away with me?" She whispered softly, and she felt the warlord raise her head with one finger. "You will soon be one of us, a Decepticon, and I won't tolerate those who are too scared."

The 15-year-old shook his head. Usually she was a brave girl. She had a boy posing in her school when she hurt a younger one. But the situation at the time was different than it is now. After all, the Decepticons weren't human.

"I ... I don't want to be here," Alina whimpered. "I wanna go home".

"You won't be able to do that anymore". "M-My parents will be worried about me ...". She could only laugh at parents. She lived in a home for young people who had problems at home or ran away from there. Alina's cases were both. She ran away because she had problems.

Megatron laughed laughingly. "Such problems doesn't matter to me, your life will be here now, my femme".

Again this word... why was Alina so called by the Decepticon leader. She looked up at him.

"Why do you call me that word all the time... My name is Alina and not Femme..."

A claw hand carefully wrapped around the girl's body. She felt a weird feeling when the metal was almost against her body, but she felt comfortable too... security you could say...

"You'll find out the answer soon, but first you'll have to wait and see."

At first the girl didn't dare, but looked up into the eyes of the warlord. He gave an intimidating, malicious smile back to her.

The girl's eyes wandered to the, for her, oversized computer engraved with white strange signs on a blue screen.

"W-What are those signs..."

"They show our language, Cybertronian, we're coming from the planet Cybertron. You have your own language too, right?"

The brown-haired girl nodded in response, while continuing to stare at the screen. Of course, there was a native language on Earth but in several languages ... from English to Chinese and Japanese... even though the last two had their own signs...

"Cybertron...", Alina murmured and then had to yawn. She lay trembling on her side and curled up a bit until she closed her eyes.

Megatron looked down at the human girl and moved his hand, which was around her, gently touching her body with a fingertip. She was scared, he knew that. Alina would be desperate and shattered by the fear she was sitting in. And that desperation would bring her into his arms.

Megatron knew that Alina would be all alone for him. After all, that was exactly what he wanted.


	5. Special Gadget

It was now two weeks since Alina was kidnapped to the Nemesis. But these days were rather quiet for her. Over time, she was also introduced to other Decepticons: Soundwave, Shockwave, Airachnid (where Megatron had warned her to be cautious...) and Breakdown and Dreadwing.

After five days, Megatron had arranged for her a room next to his quarters, adapted to her needs. Although the room was the same size as the others, it had a bed, a wardrobe and a desk. Also, there was a bathroom with shower, sink and a rather large bathtub that was roundish than ordinary.

But Alina couldn't hide her hunger as well, so Soundwave had to search for food in humans on the order of the warlord. This was worried and thus Alina also had food with her.

She was sitting on her bed, looking at her phone. There was no reception for her here, as the Decepticons blocked the signals. The only thing left was listening to music, and she did that with her headphones as well.

The melody of the music boomed in her ears and she had closed her eyes. Even though she could get used to it, Alina wanted to get away from here. But the matter came with when and how she could get away from here.

A door sounded and Alina opened her eyes. Megatron stood in the door where she sat up. "I hope you like the room". "Yes...", she answered as the warlord approached. The 15-year-old saw a device in his hand that resembled a wristwatch, but she doubted it would announce the time...

"W-What is that?". "A phase shifter, I had commissioned Shockwave to develop this device." Megatron pressed a few buttons on the device, where a light appeared, which strongly blinded Alina. She put her hand over her face. As the surroundings became clearer again, the girl couldn't believe her eyes. Megatron was about the size of her now.

"Impressive, isn't it?" He grinned and sat down beside her on the bed. Alina could only nod.

Suddenly she was startled as he drew her to him, close to his metal body. Alina squeaked and Megatron looked at her. "Strange for you, right? For me as well and yet you should get used to it."

The girl shivered even more as an arm wrapped around her body. She didn't dare to move. Megatron raised her head so that her blue eyes met his reds.

"From close up, your face looks even more prettier." Alina swallowed hard, then Megatron came closer with his face. "Alina...", he breathed and suddenly his lips fell over hers. The 15-year-old didn't understand what was going on, she just felt the kiss of Megatron.

When salvation finally came, she gasped. Her hands were on the warlord's chest, she was shaking rightly. A fingertip touched her cheek gently.

"You don't have to be afraid of me...". "W-Why... do you have me...". Megatron chuckled and pulled her face in his direction again. "You wanted to know why I call you Femme."

Alina nodded. "Well, Femme are the female form of our species from Cybertron ...". "Then that was just another word for woman?" She thought. "But I don't call you that for no reason... I want you to become my Sparkmate".

Confused, Alina looked up at Megatron. "S-Sparkmate?". "Have you never heard the term 'wife' or 'husband' with you?".

The blow hit her, her eyes widened. "I-I ... I'm supposed to... your... you want me to...". Again Megatron kissed her. "You're supposed to be by my side, because we're going to do the exact examinations to turn you into a real Transformer who has both a vehicle mode and a human mode. "

The 15-year-old didn't say a word Megatron grinned at her and laid down with her in the bed. His arms encircled her body. Tears came from her eyes.

"M-Megatron..."

"Stop crying, Alina"

She clawed at her shirt and pinched her eyes. "I will never love you. You kidnapped me...". He laughed and then touched her with his forehead. "Your love will be mine and nobody else's. "

She jerked slightly, opening her eyes to look at Megatron's face. He had a nasty grin.

"You are only mine, Alina!"


	6. Surf

Alina woke up from her sleep. As her eyes opened, she looked straight into the face of Megatron, who was still in stasis. The girl swallowed.

As the body of the Decepticon moved slowly, Alina closed her eyes and tried to keep calm. A slight giggle made her shudder.

"I know that you are awake."

The 15-year-old was cornered, but then opened her eyes again, where the red optics hit her.

A claw hand brushed her hair out of her face and Megatron kissed her forehead. "I hope you slept well in my presence".

Alina nodded frightened and Megatron released the embrace around her, allowing her to sit up.

Her thoughts still revolved around yesterday. The 15-year-old couldn't and didn't want to believe that. She should become the wife of Megatron? Why her? She was a human and he was a Decepticon...

Megatron then used the shapeshifter to get its normal size. He lifted Alina in his hand and left the room with her.

"Where are we going?". "To the Medbay". Alina swallowed and imagined what control Knockout would had to do this time.

When the warlord entered the infirmary with the girl, the medic straightened up.

"My Lord". Megatron approached him. "Give her the symbol, Knockout".

The medic nodded and set Alina down on the table. The 15-year-old was confused. Which symbol had the warlord spoken of?

Knockout got an iron bar, one end of which had a kind of plate on it. "Where shall the symbol go, my lord?" "Left neck".

The medic came to the girl and she understood what is going to happen now.

"D-do you want to miss me a surf?". "Exactly". Alina slipped back a bit. "C-Can ... Can't this go otherwise? W-With anesthetic or something?... M-My skin wouldn't tolerate that very well...".

"Unfortunately no," Knockout said, with a finger he stroke away her hair away from her left neck.

She swallowed as he heated the seats at the staff and held them a few inches from her skin. Her eyes slid to Megatron, who just looked at her.

Then she felt the intense heat on her skin. Alina bit her lip, trying to suppress the pain, in vain...

"PLEASE! STOP! IT HURTS!" she yelled pleadingly with tears in her eyes, fidgeting to get away, but Knockout held her with his other hand.

"Shut up!" She cried and felt the metal continue to burn into her skin. Then the medic let go of her and she fell back onto her spine. "Perfect!". A finger stroked the spot where Alina jerked, the pain throbbing against her neck.

Megatron grinned slightly amused, lifted the girl on his hand and returned to her room. He laid her body on the bed.

"Now everyone will know that you belong to us, the symbol shows it". Alina whimpered and clawed at the ceiling. Megatron shrank again and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her.

"W -... W-What S-Symbol ...". Megatron tapped his chest and Alina looked at the symbol pictured there.

She pinched her eyes and buried her face in the blanket. The warlord was about to rise.

"C-... C-Can I-you please stay here ... I-I don't want to be alone now ...". The red eyes of the Decepticon leader looked at the girl.

"Of course, my femme."

He sat down closer to her and a clawed hand stroked her cheek. The 15-year-old closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch of him.

A grin appeared in Megatron's face. She wanted him to stay with her, she wanted him close.

And soon he will make sure that she will love him. He will show her with gestures that she only belongs to him.


	7. His Desire

After several hours, Alina woke up from a good, rested sleep. When she realized that Megatron wasn't there, she sat up and felt a slight throbbing pain on her left neck. A quick glance at her cell phone made her announce the time: 23:55.

"Hm... 5 more minutes and I'm a year older...", she mumbled and got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to the sink.

There she was greeted by the reflection of a 15-year-old girl, which was slight and the skin was slightly pale. The blue eyes turned to a slightly reddish spot on the neck. There was the symbol of the Decepticons. Alina stroked it carefully with a finger, it burned slightly, but was now bearable. She now knew that she was now part of the Decepticon line and can't go home.

Home? Was this home for teenagers even a home for her? ... She didn't have any real friends there because the others found her... weird and her parents just treated her like trash...

And then there was the thing with Megatron ...

Why had she told him earlier that he should stay with her ... Why had not she kept her mouth shut?

_"Your affection belongs only to me and nobody else!"_

Her hand dropped to the chest. Did she really feel well with him? His words just embrace her... put her like chains on her ...

Alina shook her head. She walked to the bathtub and let in water. Then she got fresh clothes out of the closet, filled the water with a shampoo and waited until the tub was full. She turned on her cell phone music, shut the bathroom door, and took off her clothes. Then she got into the warm bubble bath and dipped her body in the water.

Alina enjoyed this beautiful, cozy warmth. The melody of Rihanna's song "Unfaithful" was heard in her ears, she let her eyelids close and forgot for a moment that she was on an alien ship.

She dipped the back part of her head in the water up to her ears, and took a dull noise. Then she felt something move over her. She opened her eyes and looked into a familiar face.

"MEGATRON!", she startled and dipped her entire upper body in the water. She was lucky that hecouldn't see through the foam.

"Apparently, you recovered well from the surf," he chuckled, one hand slipping over her wet hair. A nod came.

She blushed a little because she didn't want Megatron to see her naked. After a long silence, the warlord rose and left the bathroom.

Alina let out a sigh of relief and stepped out of the tub, switching off the music, drying her hair, and putting on her fresh clothes.

When she returned to the sleeping area, the Decepticon leader was still here. She went to the mirror next to the cupboard and was about to tie her hair in a braid when Megatron stood behind her.

The arms of the warlord snaked around her waist and his breath on her neck made Alina shudder. A slight laugh sounded from him and he kissed her neck.

"N-Ngh ..."

"Pleasant, Alina?"

She swallowed and Megatron pulled her closer. Her back to his front made of metal.

"I have a gift for you today". Alina shivered a little. "A... G-Gift?". "A very special, my dear... I would have done it before, but I waited".

The girl looked through the reflection into the eyes of the warlord, who pulled away a part of her shirt on her right shoulder and dropped off a kiss, which again put a slight tension with Alina.

"My dear, little femme. Tonight I will make you something special to honor, so you know that you only belong to me ...".

He looked directly into her face in the mirror and wrapped his arms tighter around her body.

"Tonight, I will rob you of your beautiful, young innocence!"


	8. The First Time

Alina froze. "W ... W-what do you mean? ...". Megatron rested his head on her shoulder and a grin appeared in his face. His hands moved over her body, then she began to understand.

"N-no!", Alina breathed and squirmed to get away from him.

"No?" he repeated as he turned her over and held her where she was. "Why not?". Light tears rose in her, Megatron pulled her face to him.

"Y-you can't do that ... not with a human, not with me ..."

"You should be aware of something like honor."

"I'm too young."

A slight, malicious laugh escaped him. "You're going to be today, or rather, have been 16 for a few minutes, or not."

Alina shuddered, knowing that she had never told Megatron when her birthday was, only the day after the first check-up two weeks ago he had asked her age.

"H... H-How do you know-". Another kiss followed. "Soundwave had been looking for information and found that, according to this one page called...Facebook, today is your 16th birthday, and Soundwave is never wrong in his information, and in Nevada, the city where you come from, the age limit for this thing is 16 years ".

Her hair rose as he kissed her neck and pointed fingers ran down her forearms.

"You will enjoy it"

"Please don't do this...", she piped with soft whimpering out of her.

"Why?"

"I-It... It's wrong..."

"Because I'm the leader of the Decepticons because you're human, because someone said so?"

Alina didn't say anything. She had never imagined something like that two weeks ago. But having sex with a Transformer? That was a limit that shouldn't be crossed. It went beyond taboo, forbidden and imagination...

You can cry and scream as much as you like, but nobody will be able to help you. No one of your kind knows where you are. You are a prisoner - my prisoner! Remember that, Alina!"

Alina looked down, knowing that Megatron was right. Even if she could fight him, the Nemesis is full of Decepticons, who can grab her right away. She had no other option.

The Decepticon leader slid his hand over the girls shirt, where she jerked slightly. He raised her arms and slowly pulled the top off her. He grinned and a finger stroked her cheek, she winced.

Megatrons grin widened. He picked her up and went with her to the bed, sat down and put her in his lap. He kissed her lips.

Claw-like hands moved over her back, from bottom to top, until he stopped at her bra. He opened the closures with ease. The straps slipped off her arms and the garment fell off. Alina was starting to feel uncomfortable seeing him upstairs and never had to ...

The Decepticon looked at her free upper body. With two fingers he stroked over it, to the middle between the breasts. The girl looked ashamed and scared. "You don't have to be scared," he tried to convince her, but the girl was shaking.

Megatron laid her on the back of the berth, pushed her further into the bunk and ran her fingertips over her exposed flesh. Alina bit her lip. He went downstairs and took off her pants. His head approached her panties. Alina tensed when he started kisses there, the fabric was thin, so she felt every slight sensation.

"You can't resist such things, especially not in front of me," he breathed and pulled down her underpants, where the liquid seeped easily between her legs.

His head approached between his legs and his tongue touched her slit. Alina gasped loudly as she felt the movement as Megatron's tongue circled and he sucked on her.

Her pulse increased and Megatron straightened up. The plate between his legs opened where a sting emerged. Alina tensed, surprised and startled, even more.

"Did you think we Transformers do not have any genitals, so you're wrong, my dear," the warlord laughed a little. His lustful look flickered as he lay down on top of her. She looked at him with a frightened look.

"I ... don't want this ..." she whimpered, her eyes narrowed slightly and Megatron brushed some strands of hair from her face. "You are my prisoner and you will have to do it, you have no choice." Alina opened her eyes with light tears. A hand of him lay on her cheek, with a finger brushing away her running tear.

"Scared?". Alina swallowed slightly. "Y-yes ...", she whispered lightly, but he could hear it and grinned.

Her fingers dug into the bed and her eyes tightened as Megatron lifted her hips to his. He kissed Alina, who was unable to hold back the tears as he entered her. "N-NRGH!". A lustful moan escaped Megatron's throat. "So tight..."

"It...hurts," she whimpered and he kissed her neck. "You will learn to enjoy it".

The girl suppressed a scream when he wasn't waiting for her to adapt. He leaned back before invading her again and again.

It was hellish pain for Alina. More and more tears ran out of her eyes.

Megatron increased his pace and she groaned, which excited him even more. He braced himself with one hand at the berth while he massaged a breast with the other hand.

The girl felt every single thrust and also that she slowly came to her climax. She let out a small cry of pain, which was, however, suppressed by a kiss. The kiss lasted longer and Megatron pressed his tongue against hers, whose fight he won.

Then Alina came to orgasm, felt like the liquid flowed from her and also Megatron made a last, strong impact before he spilled his liquid in her. Relief came to Alina when the warlord stepped out of her and lay down next to her.

Freezing, sweat, and trembling came up. What had just happened? Alina couldn't realize that she just had her first time... with someone who wasn't human.

But why hadn't she screamed when he did? She felt the pain and could have screamed everything out of her soul.

Was it fear that held her back? Or that her body deceived her and turned that fear into pleasure?...

Megatron turned her around so that their faces met and pulled the blanket over. Tears were still running out of Alinas eyes, which he wiped away with his finger.

"Megatron ...", she whined and he took her in his arms. "Now you don't need tears anymore, my dear," he said with a grin.

The, meanwhile, 16-year-old squinted her eyes and felt his warmth, despite that his body was made of metal. Unknowingly, she enjoyed this warmth ...

"Happy Birthday, my little femme", he breathed to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then he closed his eyes and walked in stasis. And eventually Alina finally fell asleep.


	9. The Morning After

Warmth enveloped Alina as she woke up in the morning. She moved slightly, Megatron noticed asleep behind her, feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen.

The sexual intercourse yesterday wasn't a dream. The 16-year-old rose from the bed, she picked up her clothes from the floor and put them on. On the way to the bathroom she had difficulty moving because of the pain.

At the sink she looked in the mirror, at the nape of her neck were prints of kisses or small bites. Alina reached over for a moment before she collapsed, leaning on all fours. The 16-year-old cringed on the floor and tears slowly flowed from her eyes.

Her ears took a small sound outside, one that could only belong to someone certain. Her eyelids had fallen as footsteps came at the door and then closer to her. Something lifted her and Alina glanced briefly into the warlords face, but let go and whimpered softly.

The Decepticon leader sat back with her in the bed, her in his lap, and pulled the blanket over her body.

"You don't have to cry," Megatron whispered in her ear and his hand slid through her chestnut hair.

"I ... I-I want to go home ...", she whimpered and realized how he started to grin. "You have no home in this city, yours is here on Nemesis, here with us, the Decepticons"

Alina cried even more, her head leaning against Megatron's chest. "I'm a human! I have a life of my own! You can't tell me where I have my home now!"

The warlord looked at her. "You're just one of many insects on this planet, but you're special, you'll be the first to become a human Transformer, and the future queen to rule the Decepticons by my side."

The 16-year-old looked down. She didn't want to be a queen, especially not with a species that came from another planet ...

Her stomach growled and Megatron seemed to notice. He set Alina down and disappeared from the room for a moment. He returned with a tray and set it in front of her. It was a bowl of rice, potatoes and meat, next to it an apple and a water bottle.

Alina looked up at Megatron, then lowered her head and pushed the tray away from her.

"I know you are hungry"

"I'm not"

"Alina..."

She was silent and did nothing. Megatron got a bit impatient. "If you refuse now, I'll force you to do it. Do you want that?"

A shake of the head came, but she still didn't touch the food. The Decepticon leader growled something. He sat down on the bed and jerked Alina on his lap, which startled her. He put the tray on her lap and he took a small portion with the fork, which he led to her mouth.

Alina did nothing. He grabbed the other clawed hand under her chin and opened his mouth, then he introduced the fork. The girl wriggled and Megatron grabbed her by the wrists.

"Just because you become my Sparkmate doesn't mean I treat you no differently than my subordinates!" He said in an irritable tone. She looked at him and felt the threatening look from his red eyes piercing her.

Then she slowly swallowed the piece in her mouth. Alina shivered and didn't move while Megatron continued to feed her. When the bowl was empty, he set the tray down. The 16-year-old took the apple and bit him off.

Megatron continued to watch as his clawed hand brushed through her hand.

"I don't want to have any stubborn behavior on my ship, understand?"

Alina nodded, and Megatron kissed her on the forehead. He set her down beside him and stood up. With the Phaseshifter he enlarged again and left the room.

But just before the door closed completely, she creaked and got stuck, leaving a big gap open. Alina looked up and saw a glimmer of hope.

That was the chance to escape from here!


	10. Attempted Escape

Megatron just entered the Medbay to get the latest details from Knockout. "Well, Knockout?"

"Lord Megatron". The red medic picked up a datapad and looked at it.

"I have found a way that we can turn her into one of our kind, but later she can turn back into a human, but the thing would have two hacking." The warlord looked at him. "What are they?"

"Well... we would have to use a T-Cog in herhuman body, which of course has to be smaller than ours, but I already informed second thing: Energon must be introduced into herhuman body, otherwise she won't survive with the T-Cog. If it is possible, I can take that step tomorrow ".

Megatron put his hand under his chin and nodded. "In addition, we are already working on the construction of the machine, which Alina later, at your request, is going to transform her".

"Very well". A devilish grin appeared in his face.

Suddenly a Vehicon entered the Medbay and looked over frantically to his Master.

"Lord Megatron! The girl is gone!"  
_

Alina had been walking the corridors of the Nemesis for a while. She was still eating the last of her apple. And whenever she felt heavy footsteps, she could hide herself on the wall of the corridor. Mostly it was only these Vehicons that didn't exactly notice the girl.

Lucky for Alina, the bad luck was that she didn't know where to go, but somewhere there had to be an exit on this ship.

Again steps were heard and Alina hid herself by the wall. She could hear a radio message from the two Vehicons.

"To all Decepticons, keep an eye out for the girl, who is running around somewhere on Nemesis, but if anyone dares to hurt her, their Spark will be ripped out!"

The 16-year-old swallowed hard at the cold voice, which unfortunately wasn't unknown to her. Megatron had noticed that she was no longer in her room.

Panic and fear rose in her, as the Vehicons were out of sight, she ran away. It didn't matter to her, the main thing was that she was nowhere to be found.

However, she ran so fast that she stumbled and fell over the floor. She gasped hard and straight as she raised her body, a throat cleared behind her.

Alinas blood froze to veins, she shivered and turned, looking up to meet the face of Starscream, who grinned nasty.

"Well, well. Is Lord Megatron's pet outgrown." The body of the 16-year-old became stock-still, the Seeker knelt down and too late she noticed how he grabbed her without injuring her.

"P-P... P-Please... let me go..." she implored him, but amused, he shook his head. "Even if you find the exit from the Nemesis, you wouldn't escape from a flying warship thousands of feet off the ground.

Alina swallowed hard, and with each further step that Starscream walked with her, her heart rate beat faster and the ascent rose. Fear of the consequences of what Megatron does to her, how he punished her... she wanted to sink into the ground.

The Second-In-Command entered the bridge, where Alina could see Megatron, but with his back to the two turned.

"Lord Megatron, I have someone here for you." The warlord turned and looked down at Alina in Starscream's hand. The red optics felt to the girl like menacing arrows piercing through her soul.

"Very good, Starscream". The voice revealed that Megatron was upset, he took Alina on his hand and left with her the bridge.

When both arrived in front of Alinas room, a vehicon was working at the door. "My Lord, the door is fully functional again!". "Very good, I don't want to have such an incident again".

The air got stuck in her mind as Megatron set her down on the floor of the room. She didn't move a single piece and stared down. The slight reflection of a light made her note that the Decepticon leader had shrunk again.

Megatron slowly walked around Alina. He was angry, she knew that and she got scared.

"Didn't I express myself clearly before?!" Her body twitched and her eyes tightened. "ANSWER ME LIKELY, ALINA !".

Light tears ran down her cheeks from her eyes. The warlord stopped in front of her and with all courage Alina lifted her head to look into the angry face of him.

"I-I ... I don't want to be... here..." she piped out of her mouth. Megatron's gaze became more threatening. Suddenly something heavy slammed against her cheek and she fell sideways to the ground.

"YOU WILL STAY HERE! AND IF YOU CONTINUE TO AGREE, I'LL GIVE YOU THE NECESSARY MANEUVER!".

Alina held her cheek. She had once received a slap from her father. The difference with the Decepticon, however, was that his hand, or rather the entire body, was made of metal.

"I-I ... I'm... s-sorry!". He leaned down and pulled her top up slightly. "I hope that for you!".

Megatron clawed at herskin with his pointy claws, distorting Alinas expression. Then he pulled long scratches over her body. The 16-year-old screamed in pain, she tried to fidget, but that only made the situation worse. More and more tears came up to her.

After a few agonizing minutes, the warlord released Alina from her suffering. She whimpered, felt the blood coming out of the wound.

He pulled her face in his direction. Blue eyes met red. "Will you obey now and never risk an escape again?". She nodded frantically, but her hand tightened on her chin. "I didn't hear anything!"

"I-I will obey... M-Megatron"

A devilish grin graced him. With a bloody finger, he brushed a tear away from her cheek and kissed Alina on the lips. "That's good, my femme.

Then the Decepticon leader dropped her and disappeared from the room. Alina lay on her stomach with pain and blood, on the cold floor.

The girl whimpered and buried her face in her hands. She didn't want that anymore. She was in the grip of a tyrant...

With all her heart, the young human girl wished that all this was just an absolute horror nightmare, from which Alina would soon wake up.

Unfortunately, it was a bitter reality for her.


	11. Energon Transfusion

Alina could hardly wake up the next morning. She hadn't been able to fall asleep because of the pain on her stomach. And she didn't want to lie down in the bed... she was too weak for that.

Her body rose only with difficulty, her eyes seeing half of her shirt soaked in blood. Alina first polished herself to the cupboard, where she got a new top, then into the bathroom. As she removed her shirt, she saw the extent.

Five scratches that went just below her bra obliquely over the belly were visible. The blood was dry and sticky. Alina grabbed some paper towels and turned on warm water at the sink.

As she wiped a wet cloth over her wounds to wipe away the blood, it was still burning lightly. But she pulled herself together and freed her entire stomach from the dirt and grime. Then she saw that, fortunately, the wounds were only superficial and would soon heal again, at least only small scars would remain.

Her fingers went carefully over a scratch. "I ... deserved it... Tt was... my punishment ...". The 16-year-old shook her head violently. Why did she deserve it? Because she'd dared escape, even though Megatron had warned her about inappropriate behavior before... that's how it was...

Why didn't she listen to him... was it because she was acting in such a hurry? A short circuit reaction? Anyway, Alina knew that she wouldn't do that again. Now she had felt the consequences.

"Alina".

She jerked slightly at the voice and put on her fresh top before leaving the bathroom and Megatron was in his normal size in the room.

The warlord knelt and picked the girl up on the palm of her hand. She didn't dare to look into his optics. But to her bad luck, he put a finger under her chin and raised his head slightly. Her eyes were flushed with tears, causing a slight grin on the warlord's face.

He walked with her through the corridors to the Medbay, where they were already expected by the Medic.

"My Lord," he said and Megatron put Alina on the operating table. The medic took the girls left arm and put a needle there with a hose. The other end of the tube was attached to a valve port on a medium-sized container filled with a bluish liquid that stood next to the operating table.

Knockout opened the valve and the blue liquid made its way through the tube. When it reached Alinas arm she had to hiss something up as it started to tingle and burn in the body. She slipped back a little.

"Exactly the reaction I had suspected". The girl looked up to the red Decepticon. "It was unclear to us how Energon affected humans, but you'll need that later in your body."

Alina nodded her head and could gradually feel the energon spreading into her body. The slight tingling stopped after a while and she leaned her body back so that the transfusion could take place in peace.

Her eyes flickered to Megatron, who was watching her silently. Then Alina just stared at the ceiling for a while. She felt weird.

A small beep woke her up and Knockout removed the needle with the hose. The 16-year-old sat up and watched as the medic took something from a table and leaned toward her. She saw something on his fingers, which looked like a wierd collar.

Alina slipped back in fear, but Knockout sensed this and held her with the other hand. She could do nothing when the collar was put on her, she only felt a small load on her neck.

Her fingers wandered there and felt a bit of metal in one place. In fear she looked to the warlord.

"Now we'll always know where you are, because there's a GPS device on the collar, but if you try to remove that collar, it'll give you a slight electric shock," he grinned mockingly.

The 16-year-old looked ashamed to the ground, now she had the whole salad. Now she couldn't move anywhere without taking their eyes off her.

Her body leaned back and she stared up again.

She was now completely trapped in the cage like a bird. Tears came from her eyes, which she squinted. Alina felt a little tired and only noticed something move around her before falling asleep.


	12. Smile For Me

Megatron brought Alina back to her room, who has fallen asleep for a moment. He had meanwhile ordered some Vehicons to have something brought to her room ...

Alina opened her eyes, her body felt warm and as she propped herself up with her arms she began to shiver. With some difficulty, she got up from the bed to the closet and pulled out a sweater, which she put on. This one was warm, yet the shaking didn't stop, and Alina sat down on the bed again.

The blue eyes of the 16-year-olds were hanging on a small machine next to her desk. Before she could think about it, Megatron stepped out of the bathroom.

"You will need this machine for the Energon now." She was confused, and the warlord pointed to a corner where the girl was looking. There were some blue cubes, which Alina probably considered as the energon.

She nodded and her body trembled more. This thing didn't escape the Decepticon. He took something from the Energon and put it in the machine. At the push of a button, there was a small sound where after a few seconds at a point where a glass stood, the energon flowed in liquid form.

When the process was over, Megatron took the glass and approached Alina. She just looked at the glass, which she missed, had to hold it with both hands because she was literally trembling.

"If you don't drink it, this shaking won't stop." Alina stared at the blue, glowing liquid. Slowly she pressed the edge of the glass to her lips. As the liquid touched her lips, her eyes narrowed slightly. It was warm, something was burning, but the 16-year-old had to go through this now.

Her mouth opened a bit and in peace Alina drank the Energon down. And with each sip she got used to the slightly weird taste. Somehow she compared the idea that the energon tasted like warm milk. But why she was thinking about that, she didn't know herself.

When the last drop of the energon had swallowed, Megatron, kneeling at eye level in front of her bed and watching her, took the glass and set it aside.

Alinas heart beat higher as the warlord sat down next to her and pulled her back onto her lap. She dared not look into his optics, her eyes closed for a moment.

"I-I'm-sorry b-because of y-yesterday," she stuttered out softly as his left claw hand stroked her hair.

"You have learned your lesson now," Megatron said, his hand slipping behind his neck. With two fingers he stroked over the collar over it, until he stopped at a certain point.

Suddenly, a small electric shock went through the girl's entire body. She flinched and her arms clutched the warlord's right arm in shock.

"A little warning, you should once again show disobedience". The light threat pierced Alinas soul like a dagger. Her right hand was on her stomach, just where the scratches were. For a moment yesterday's scenario shot past her eyes.

Quickly she shook her head to get rid of these thoughts and clung tighter to the metal arm. Megatron grinned.

"You want my closeness, don't you?"

With heavy swallowing, a nod came from her. The warlord put his other hand under her chin, pulling her head up.

"You should smile for once. A dull face doesn't belong to a queen"

Alina tensed, her strong trembling had eased a bit, but she was overcome by the fear. Finally, she gathered herself and moved her lips slightly upwards, much to the delight of Megatron, who finally smiled.

A cold thumb slid over the girls lips, which was trying hard not to twitch. Finally, the warlords face came closer and he pulled the girl into a kiss.

And in a certain way, Alina enjoyed this kiss by closing her eyes.

Of course, she hated Megatron for the fear, the pain and the suffering he inflicted on her. But on the other hand, she wanted to be near, she wanted to be with Megatron. She felt something strange in her body, a tingling sensation that made her heart beat faster. And she had that with her first boyfriend back then, when she was in love before..

But this time, that feeling was much stronger for her. It was the feeling of love.


	13. Cybertronian language lessons

When Alina woke up the next day, she was wrapped in warmth. Megatrons arms were wrapped around her waist.

The 16-year-old shivered when she felt a slightly cold breath on the back of her neck, followed by a gentle kiss.

"Slept well, my dear?" The warlord purred and Alina swallowed slightly. "Y-Yes ...", she answered quietly and sat up slowly. Megatron followed suit and then got up from the bed.

He enlarged with the shapeshifter and disappeared from the room when Alina took a small energon cube and made a glass with the machine.

She took a sip when the Decepticon leader returned and had something with him to put on the 16-year-old's desk. She went there and discovered tablets there, raised an eyebrow in astonishment.

"I'm going to start learning Cybertron's language with you today," the warlord said, and Alina choked a little. "T-These... symbols I saw in your quarters back then?"

A nod came from him. Megatron took one of the data pads and sat on the bed. He symbolized her that she should sit on his lap, and she made it with a queasy feeling. Megatron held the datapad in front of her. Alina got a little nervous, like she was in school... only it was different.

The warlord opened a record showing cybertronic symbols and the alphabet letters Alina knew.

"Of course we will speak in your language. What you have noticed by now," he explained and she nodded.

After a few minutes, in which Alina put the letters in her head and Megatron explained them to her again, he changed the file, where there were several lines with the runes. He pointed to the first rune on the data block.

There was silence for a while, until Alina flicked through her body and realized that she had to learn here.

Her finger moved to where Megatron had left his finger.

"That means ... um ... _'maintenance'_."

"Right...". Then he went to the next rune.

"_Report_," she answered, and read on as the warlord ran his claw under the two runes ... "_From the Nemesis_."

"You learn quickly, my dear".

With a swallow, she answers. "Th-thank you ..."

Megatron gave her a slight grin and then continued the lesson.

"If there is a little rune, it's a short word that sums up the topics, these two, 'f_rom the Nemesis_' are '_from_' and '_the_'."

Alina's eyes were fixed on the symbols, her two hands clasped the datapad, causing Megatron to let go and his arms wrapped around her.

"I understand that... faster than the languages I can learn at school...". "You have an ambition for learning, that's the point, Alina."

She continued reading, it was an old report of the maintenance work on the Decepticon ship. After finishing the last sentence, she lowered her hands.

A claw slid across the girl's cheek, closed her eyes, and leaned back gently.

"Do I really have to learn everything that comes from you?"

"Everything. Cybertronic language, and later, if you're a transformer, weapons and combat classes and all that sort of thing."

Alina looked at the datapad. Somehow, on the one hand, she could expect to learn that but on the other hand ... she had finally been chosen as a guinea pig here and Megatron's Sparkmate.

"W-when will it happen ... that I ... become a Transformer ..."

The warlord rested his chin on her left shoulder.

"In the next few days you will be operated on something important for your later transformation, Shockwave and Knockout are already working on the machine that will later turn you into a Cybertronic body."

A small lump stuck in the neck of the 16-year-olds. Megatron took a hand of hers in his. "Nothing will happen to you, my femme, you do not have to worry about it."

Alina closed her eyes again. She was somehow not afraid now, after all, Megatron was with her, he made him feel safe, took away most of the atmosphere that was fear.

"Yes ...", she breathed and leaned against his body again.


	14. The Operation

A few days passed again on the Nemesis and a certain day had come ...

"Wake up, my little femme," was the sentence Alina woke from Megatron. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. The warlord was in his normal size and knelt in front of the girls bed, gazing at her.

The 16-year-old sat up. Today was the day when she was cut open and a certain object was implanted in her.

"Do I really have to do this?...", she asked in a sad undertone and looked up at the warlord when he picked her up.

"Yes you have to," he said, and both left the room on the way to Medbay.

"Why do I have to be cut up? Can't there just be something... outside of me...?"

"What you get is owned by me as well as any other Cybertronian. It will also be over quickly."

Alina didn't understand exactly what he meant, but nodded. Megatron let her sit comfortably on the palm of his servo and took her to the medbay. Where in addition to Knockout, Breakdown and Shockwave were located. From the third, she was more scared than calm.

The warlord put the girl down on the cold surface of the table. The purple, one-eyed Decepticon emerged. "As soon as Knockout removes consciousness from your processor, we will place the T-Cog in you."

Alina's expression showed a slight confusion. "T-Cog...?"

Her head turned right to the red Medic, who was holding something small between his fingers.

"In each of us Cybertronians there is a T-Cog that enables us to transform. And you will later be able to transform between human, old-fashion and cybertronic form... otherwise it would be illogical," Shockwave said and the 16 -Year-old looked over at Megatron. Due to the radiation of his red optics, she tensed.

After Knockout secured Alina to the table, Breakdown brought the equipment over. These were really small, but she was still not enthusiastic about them. Knockout was soon by her side. He stuck a needle in her arm. "We'll see each other later when the T-Cog is inside. You should have a nice dream," he said softly and Alinas eyes slid over to Megatron again.

"Megatron..."

She had no time to say anything else. A warm, sleepy feeling came over her and everything went black ...

Megatron watched Shockwave and Knockout start their work. The red medic removed the clothes from the girls top when Shockwave then started to make a small incision on the breast of the female body.

The warlord watched each step carefully before leaving the medbay after a few minutes so that the operation could continue in peace ...

After two hours, Shockwave informed his lord. The leader entered the medbay, saw Knockout doing some little things.

"She should wake up soon, my Lord".

The Decepticon leader nodded and looked down at the body.

Alina felt really limp. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Wakey, wakey, little one".

She looked right at Knockout who greeted her with a grin. Then her head turned left to Megatron, who touched her head with a finger.

"How long was I... gone...?"

"Two hours. But the process was a complete, logical success," it came from Shockwave and she sat up slowly.

The medication she was given after the surgery was still in her body, so she was definitely tired. The slight pain pressed against her chest. Her hand rested on it and she felt something there that felt like a scar. "I'm tired..."

"Patience...", Knockout said and took a few more steps. Then he removed the cables and put Alina on his hand, carefully handing it over to his Lord.

Megatron nodded and left the room with the young girl.

Alina rubbed her eyes and yawned. She lay down on the Warlords palm, curled up. Megatron watched how her eyelids closed and the 16-year-old reached the realm of dreams. There was a slight grin on his lips.


	15. Love Across the Stars

After Megatron brought Alina back to her bed, he had shrunk again and lay down on her, and after a while fell into stasis as well.

However, the girl was going through a bad dream. She rolled over in bed with a whimper until she woke up from her nightmare with a scream.

Sweat ran down her face, Alina looked around frantically. To her relief, she was in her room on the Nemesis. Her breath was heavy and something was moving next to her.

"Why are you awake right now ... you made noise". The 16-year-old swallowed slightly at Megatron's question. "II ... I had a ... nightmare ..."

She pulled her legs tight to her body. The warlord sat up and looked at Alina. "A nightmare? ... About what?"

Then there was a little swallow. "II-you ... can also dream?" "Of course we do ...," he said, pulling the girl on his shoulder and putting an arm around her. "... what did you see in a dream".

Alina looked away briefly, she was a little uncomfortable with this, but maybe it helped to talk about it. "E-It was from my past ... when I was still living with my parents ...", she started.

"Everything was great until I was 9, but then ... my mother fell ill with cancer, she lost the fight. Then ... my father met another woman and when I turned 12 everything went downhill, ... My Stepmother let me do all the household chores ... and my father started drinking. He sometimes beat me up and down ..."

Alina's eyes narrowed briefly as Megatron slowly and gently stroked her back. "... one day I could hear him on the phone with someone ... he ... he wanted me to go to ... he wanted to sleep with me the following evening. When he was out of the house, I packed everything from my important things and fled to the youth home here in Jasper Nevada ... ".

Megatron's optics glowed red. "II had dreamed that my father ... raped me..." she sobbed and a claw lifted her chin. "Your ... father won't be able to harm you here. Was that why you were so hesitant when I took your innocence away from you?" A nod followed. "Why didn't you say it". "II ... was scared ..."

The Decepticon looked at her for a while, then got up, put the girl down on her legs and took a dark packet from the table, which he handed over to her.

"Open it up."

The brown-haired looked at him, then at the package. Carefully she opened it and took out the fabric of a dress.

Alina's mouth was open, unable to utter a word of what to say about it. After a quick look at the Decepticon, she disappeared into the bathroom and came out after a few minutes, dressed in her dress. She also had her hair tied up in a braid.

The 16-year-old stood in front of the mirror and looked into her likeness, her eyes widened.

"Megatron, I ... I don't know ... what to say ...", she whispered softly from her mouth. The warlord stood behind her, his left claw gently stroking her cheek. "You look ... like a beautiful queen ...".

Alina continued to stare into the reflection. Suddenly she squealed as Megatron lifted her onto his arms in bridal style.

"W-what should-". A finger rested on her lips. "Ssshhh ... just close your eyes, Alina".

Uncertainty arose in her, but she did it because part of it told her to trust him. Her ears took every heavy step with her. And with everyone who got there, the nervousness built up all the more in Alina.

After what felt like an eternity, the sound of a door sounded and an airy draft brushed the girl's skin.

"Open your eyes".

Alina immediately did what Megatron said and her blue eyes lit up when she saw the orange-yellow sky that you always knew in the evening.

"W-where are we ...". "On the top deck of the Nemesis," the warlord replied and took a few more steps before lowering Alina so that she could walk herself. Only now did she notice that the Decepticon had not grown and that everything was as big for him as for Alina.

"When you are in a small size, you really have a different perspective on the warship," he marveled, but Alina continued to inspect the evening sky, which was replaced somewhat by the star sea. Slowly she continued to the back of the nemesis, where she saw the last part of the sun. The 16-year-old had last seen daylight a few weeks ago. But she felt like she was just coming out for the very first time.

The constant breeze made Alina a little cold because she was only wearing the dress and crossed her arms to keep warm. She felt something behind her and how two metal arms wrapped around her body. Megatrons metal was cold, but it gave her warmth for the 16-year-old.

The Decepticon leader grinned, turned her towards him, and rose again so that the faces of the two were at the same height.

Alina said nothing, but there was an uproar inside. The girl's blue eyes caught the warlord's red, making Alinas heart beated faster.

She closed her eyes briefly. Initially, when Megatron told her that she was going to be her Sparkmate, she didn't want to, countering that she would never love him. But now that Alina and Megatron were on the upper deck of the nemesis, holding her in his arms like a princess, she was overcome.

Megatron was right: It will change...

Alina opened her eyes. The warlord looked at her. Her hands were both on his chest, more precisely in the middle, where the symbol of the Decepticons was. Slowly, she put her left arm around his neck. The right hand on the right cheek.

"Megatron ..."

Megatron looked at her expectantly. A tear came from Alina's eye, then she carefully approached his face.

"I love you!"

Then she closed the distance, her lips on his. Megatron returned the kiss. And that one kiss ... this one moment ... had stopped time for both of them.

Megatron loved Alina and Alina loved Megatron. Even if she was human now, soon she would be his type and be his queen, as he had once told her.

A love between two species ... written in the stars...


	16. Lust

Alina had leaned her head back against Megatrons chest after going back inside the ship.

He dropped her in the girl's room. The warlord grinned. "Didn't I say your affection was mine only," he said, his sharp fingers sliding over the girls shoulder.

"Yes... you did...". Megatron pulled her face up slightly. "Don't tell call me "you" in your polite form... We are here among ourselves". Alina was amazed that she asked to stop talking to 'you' in the polite way as long as they were only in private.

"Y-Yes ...". "Good ...", he breathed and he started to distribute kisses on Alina's left shoulder, her hair on the back of her neck rose, she let out a little hiss.

"M-Megatron ... d-don't ... please don't stop ...". He raised his metal eyebrows. "Do you want that, my dear?" Her blue eyes looked up. "More than anything else...".

That spurred Megatron more and his right claw slid under the strap of the dress. He brushed the strap off so that it slipped to the girl's elbow, who did the rest and the entire dress fell from her body and then she was only there in her underwear.

The Decepticon leader's servos wrapped around the 16-year-old's body. He picked her up, sat down on the bed with her and pulled her into a kiss. His claws continued to slide up and he easily opened the bra's closures.

The kiss broke and Alina looked Megatron straight in the eyes. A grin spread across him as a claw brushed her cheek.

"My desire for you is too great". Alina put her hands on the cold chest. "Tell me, my femme ...". His face came close to hers. "... Why are you now so gentle?"

Somehow the 16-year-old couldn't find an answer. At first she was afraid of him, of Starscream and all other Decepticons, of the situation soon not being a real human anymore. She closed her eyes.

"You ...you have shown me... Love after all these years... I thought back then... Nobody didn't want me anymore ...".

Her head was lifted up by a claw. "These people didn't recognize the potential of what you are and what other skills are hidden in you."

He kissed her again. This time his tongue penetrated her mouth, causing Alina to moan slightly. Skilled fingertips teased the nipple of one of her breasts.

"Never forget that you are my girl, Alina."

She suppressed a groan as Megatron worked to excite her. His hands ran along the sides of her body, causing Alina to gasp.

He lay down on the bed with her, the 16-year-old under the warlord. The blue eyes met the red ones, he came close to her ear.

"Don't come before I say it ...".

She nodded and with a little noise the warlord kindled his spike and slowly pulled her underpants down. Alina's body tensed slightly as Megatron leaned over her.

He hesitated for a moment, but then entered her. Alina jumped up, it was painful like the first time, but this time the pain was more bearable.

The warlord moved and the 16-year-old narrowed his eyes, panting heavily. "Ngh ... Me-... M-Megatron ...". She tried very hard to keep herself under control, her body went crazy.

As the movements grew stronger, Alina wanted to groan, but a claw lay on her mouth. Her fingers clawed at the sheets.

The movements became a little faster, slower over time and then the claw disappeared, whereupon metal lips lay on the soft ones.

The 16-year-old closed her eyes and enjoyed it. The kiss, the touch of Megatron as she was connected to him. He wanted her and she wanted him...

Megatron laughed. Alina trembled when the pleasure got too big. With a groan she came, fluid seeped out of her as her muscles tightened around Megatron's spike. Megatron swore as the feeling of her orgasm triggered his own. He poured himself into it and filled her with his essence.

The warlord chuckled wearily as he pulled out of her and lay down on the bed beside her. He pulled her close before pulling the blanket over her. Alina snuggled into the blanket and enjoyed the feeling of Megatron's powerful hug. Silence filled the room. Alina closed her eyes briefly, then opened them again and her finger slid over the glossy Decepticon symbol on the warlords chest.

"Megatron... can... I .. can I get pregnant as a human from... you," she asked, and she was pushed closer to his body.

"I don't know if this is possible. But even if... whether as a person or later as a Decepticon... you will have the honor to carry out a sparkling as my femme," he replied calmly.

"Spark...ling? Are those ... the babies from your kind?"

"Yes, it is...".

Alina stared at the symbol again. She had always wanted to have children one day. Back then, she couldn't have thought that this would happen with a Cybertronian. With a slight smile on her face, she closed her eyes.

"I will stay by your side as a Transformer... as a queen... as a femme... as... as your beloved Sparkmate, Megatron".

A slight laugh escaped from the warlord. "I know you will...".

With these words, both fell into deep sleep or deep stasis.


	17. The Transformation

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="102e84d7933851784c2d277e638c78d1"The next day, Alina awoke with warm feeling, still protected by Megatron's arms. She looked up briefly and the warlord's eyes were closed. In the chest, the 16-year-old could see slight movements that he was breathing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="daa9721dc20d3d88b447737c7bfde322"Her hand rested on his Decepticon symbol. One of the fingers tapped the purple sign. There was a small purr./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4120e5c8b48decc90fc2079b7ccc10fe""Hm ... is someone annoying?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7a93eb7c77b51a638b5ba80e7da21ffd"She looked up and heard the cables tighten on the warlord's neck as he looked at her as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="549cd003d0aa3667eca3a82e51507578""II didn't want to wake you up ..." she whispered softly. Megatron moved his arms and released Alina from his protection, his claw hand stroking her cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="60cb17570d6ab2c39ae022d706928656""When I wake up from stasis, I am happy to see the face of my future Sparkmate." Suddenly the girl bowed her head and snuggled up to the metal upper body. The Decepticon ran a hand over her back, which the 16-year-old liked by giving a relaxed sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="417d09cb177346d36cc12639130c63be"The rest was interrupted by a beep. Grumbling, Megatron sat up and took the radio on the communication device./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="134696ae018cd1b0e6c6d8cf1f76a125""Lord Megatron. The construction of the machine has been successfully completed", Shockwave's voice sounded and then the radio was stopped. Alina sat up and looked at her hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc0e2968992ca8ddcd4b97df45e1635f""A-So ... is it ... today? I will ...". She got no further and Megatron stroked her head. "Yes, it is". He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then stood up, as did Alina and also got dressed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c81c9c848a90bc014db24aed9316fe47"The warlord enlarged with the shapeshifter and gently lifted the girl up. With every step, every meter further towards Medbay, the 16-year-old's heart palpated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6167f041796bd42b4440c74b54ff53b1"Her blue eyes saw a machine that had many cables and was connected to a kind of cabin, the size of which was larger than Megatron itself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="899a7b0f9d005a628200044256cc25b3"The warlord looked at Shockwave, who was standing on the armature of the machine and pressing a few buttons. Then the glass part of the cabin opened. The Decepticon leader knelt before it so Alina could come down to the ground. But this did not and clung firmly to the warlord's thumb./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fb0d3d206beeaf0c2e26d24ed3d53e4e""Come on". A shake of the head came. "II don't want to ..." she whimpered fearfully. "It will be over soon," Megatron tried to calm her down, but there was no answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="41a5779b1c372b1023f576d8f034dd36""With logical experience, the machine has been checked for everything precisely and repeatedly," said the one-eyed Decepticon, but that did not seem to reassure the 16-year-old./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="70a2c75ebaac3d8ca1e0b93fe29087f6"Megatron looked down at her with his red optics. Finally he lifted her up with his other hand and set her down on the floor, pushing it slightly towards the cabin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="28004777b20e1d0053d2b8023aec3baf"Alina stared into the interior of the cabin for a moment, then turned halfway towards Megatron, who grinned slightly. She was afraid, but she had no choice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9938bb46df60683cad8db849186e6fea"Then she drew in air and stepped into the cabin, which was huge for her. The glass door closed quickly and the 16-year-old turned suddenly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d5992704fb499d0575b1c4b80c651c8"Shockwave pressed some buttons again, then pulled a lever down. The machine started to work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7dd0717e417caa7f16d7b34b30fcc25f"Alina did not like the noises and she panicked on the glass door. "II want out! Please!" She cried and Megatron looked at her from outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="02a1df50504028d1dd61da982f9393ec""It will be over soon..."./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c90c482bbbe63f923895fa0b12d387cf"After these words were said, Alina's body became warm, even very hot. She cried out and when an electric shock hit her, she fell to the ground and everything around her went black./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c03c58aaa6eac6d21140c7c34ebeb453"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0235fd2439a5d193863a355b51919dac"Light and dull clips woke Alina up, but these noises felt strange. When the noise got louder, she opened her eyes. The image was out of focus and then turned to be in focus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a20162ecf10032cc5bebfaf61b45c477""Well. Woken up nicely?" Alina raised her head slightly and Knockout stood to her right, Megatron to her left. It was strange that they were the same size as themselves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9650883c769dc8ed369dd1c178abe684""G-Go ... so". She put her left hand on her head and then started slightly. The hand was made entirely of metal, the other as well. A look down was enough to see what had happened. Alina was changed, she was no longer human./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8dda539f771b8d46bd00a89f508e94f7""I am...". "A female transformer. A femme," replied Megatron. Alina looked over at the warlord, touched her chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4ad33c355e4832b6bb59a1889aa80258""With the T-Cog you can always switch back and forth between your human form and as a Transformers. A nod came from the femme. She felt a throbbing warmth in her, it just seemed to her as if she had been born again. But she knew that her name as a Cybertronian shouldn't be the same as a human being, she locked her optics./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="876f5fe18a8a22298e42e55202812df7""The transformation was a logical success," Shockwave said, turning to his master. "It was Shockwave. Alina-"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0424d1c32c11b68cbdf93d17eb23b651""Nightlight..."./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3ab5961d90759e7773f2e5824bd6cf4b"Each of the 'Mechs stared at the new femme briefly. "Please?" Megatron asked and she looked at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="51b697214a3aa173b64b417902d47a84""As a transformer... my name is... Nightlight..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3e4cc19fa17996f1d86dcb750ad3de3f"Thereupon a grin started at the leader. "The name fits you perfectly... Nightlight"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="469bfd0dd61c684972f0478375b5bb19"This also smiled slightly. She could change again and again, but now she was one too. A femme, a Cybertronian .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="88d1c5c753b11e032d85ca205a699769"A transformers at the Decepticons!/p 


	18. Altmode and Weapons

Alina, or now Nightlight, had to stay in the medbay for a while so Knockout could check some statistics, but they were fine.

The femme had slight wobble problems when she first walked, but didn't show it. Megatron walked out of the medbay into the aisle with her. Only now she did realize that the size of her body was just up to the warlord's chest, more or less at the level where the symbol was, so to speak.

In the slight reflection she recognized her colors: blue with black and purple decorations on the wings, legs, chest or even on her head.

"We'll get you an AltMode first. Since you're a seeker, you need something like a jet or something like that." A nod came and Nightlight stumbled slightly over her own legs. The warlord reacted quickly, however, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him.

The femme was slightly embarrassed and covered her face. Megatron gently pulled her hands away and grinned at her. "Somebody's energon was shot in the cheek," he laughed slightly mockingly.

Nightlight stared at the ground, then the warlord lifted her face and kissed her on the lips. There had been several kisses between the two, but this was the first time that Nightlight was a Transformer herself.

After a short while both went on to the command center of the Nemesis, approached Soundwave. Some Vehicons briefly saw their leader and the femme, but all Decepticons knew of the experiments.

"Soundwave, I need all Jet-Fighters models and everything in that direction". The TIC gave a slight nod and typed on the keyboard. Many models of jets then appeared on the computer screen. Nightlight pointed there.

"I take this". "Sure?" Megatron asked and a sure nod came. The Femme then scanned the model of a _Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II_.

Then Megatron went through a few reports on Datapads, with a grim expression on his face, before he and Nightlight went back to the aisles. The Second-In-Command met them there.

"Starscream, come with me! I need you on the upper deck now!". The seeker winced slightly, but obediently followed his master.

A light breeze hit Nightlight's faceplate. It was a bright day, but very cloudy.

"How ... do I transform... because now", the femme asked shyly. "Just think of what you want to transform into. The same applies if you want to transform into a human again.

Understood, the woman closed her eyes. She jumped up, clicks sounded, and Nightlight changed to her Jetmode, which was mostly blue and sometimes had black and purple decorations. Sherose immediately into the air.

A feeling of joy came over her when she tried several somersaults or other tricks. She was flying in the air, many meters above the ground.

"WAHOOOOO!"

Megatron and Starscream watched the action from the deck of the nemesis. "I have to say Master, she's only been one of us for few cycles now and yet she has mastered it as if she's been a Cybertronian her whole life."

The warlord looked at his Second-In-Command. "Indeed, Starscream, she does". A grin darted across his face.

Nightlight flew back to the Nemesis and landed in front of the two with a transformation. She grinned slightly, Starscream returned. Before Megatron could say a word, her servos turned into energonblasters. Starscream got a fright and fell backwards, then the femme laughed and Megatron couldn't help it either.

"Scared of a Femme, Starscream?" He looked at the lord angrily and stood up again. "Of course not, Lord Megatron".

The femme looked at her blasters and the missile launchers on her forearms. Then she transformed her hands again, this time into two black and gray blades.

Megatron grinned even more. "Impressive," he said, and the femme looked up at him. "I will make sure that you use your weapons skillfully. Starscream will teach you even more flight techniques also how you use your weapons."

Nightlight nodded and went back in with Megatron. As she passed, she noticed Starscream's diabolical grin. But she thought nothing of it and came next to Megatron.

The look on her face revealed that she couldn't wait to exercise and learn more about her new body and beyond.


	19. Seductive hypocrisy

Megatron and Nightlight were now in the training room. She was a little unsure when she saw the dummy-robots. The warlord seemed to notice this.

"It won't be bad here if you make a mistake now." She nodded and stepped out, turning her right arm into a blaster. Her eyes went to the dummies. Then she pointed the gun at it and fired, hit the other.

The femme was thrown back a little by the resilience, but two servos caught her and her head rose. Megatron smiled softly at her.

Nightlight sat up and tried again, this time with a hit on the head. Starscream switched on something and the dummies started to move. With the following look of her optics, the femme fired another shot and hit right in the chest.

"Very good," it came from the warlord, and she turned to him and gave a smile.

Megatron was about to say something else when a beep sounded on his Comlink and he picked it up.

_"Lord Megatron! We have detected signals from the Autobots in one of our energon mines!"_

The leader then growled angrily. "Damn Autobots!" He briefly came to Nightlight.

"I'll be back later". She nodded and they both kissed briefly before Megatron disappeared from the training room.

The femme tried more shots, then tried her blades and dismembered most of the dummies in no time.

After a while she leaned against the wall, exhausted. She pulled herself together and slid to the doors and almost slammed into Starscream.

"Starscream I...". The Seeker smiled at her. "Nothing happened, my lady". "M-My Lady?". "It's true you're going to be Lord Megatron's future mate, isn't it?" "Um... um... yes... yes...". Her servo layed on her head. "I need some energon...".

"Coincidentally, I just wanted to get something as well". Without another sentence, they both walked through the dark hallways of the nemesis until they got some energon from the pantry.

Nightlight looked at the large supplies and was then tapped on the shoulder. Starscream stood next to her and handed her one of the two glasses he was holding and filled with liquid energon.

With a smile she accepted thankfully and took a sip as they strolled through the corridors again. The 'Mech looked at her. "It's amazing that Lord Megatron actually fell in love with a human"

"Is that bad now? Or strange?"

"Mhm... More like a strange direction. After all, our Lord actually planned to enslave all humans." This was a bit close to the femme, because she can also transform into her human form as Alina and would never lose this part.

"Maybe that's why he started this thing with me... so... he can enslave humans for something useful," she admitted openly, and drank the last remnants of her energon glass.

"Hm... he's the boss here, so we're all dancing after his nose," the second-in-command said, keeping an optic on the femme. The woman closed her optics briefly and then trembled.

"Um... yes...". She took a step and buckled. Starscream caught her. "I... am so dim...".

"Hm ... My quarters are nearby. A little stasis would be very appropriate now." The femme nodded and was brought to his quarters by the Seeker. She sat down at the berth. "I probably just overdid it a little while training ...", she laughed a little and the SIC looked at her.

"Oh really?". He sat down to her left and one of his claws rested on the faceplate, approaching hers with his face. "I love that smile".

The femme's cheeks warmed. "What are you doing?...". Starscream's grin widened. ""You can't resist a pretty femme like you". Nightlight couldn't answer because soft lips lay on hers.

She pushed the Seeker away slightly. "S-Starscream ... you know that Megatron and I ...-". A finger lay on her lips.

"He'll never find out about this. After all, he and Soundwave just left Nemesis...". The femme tensed. His words, and he in general, were too seductive for her.

"And I will make sure that our little secret will never come to light, Nightlight".


	20. Between pleasure and mind

Nightlight froze and the Seeker grinned even more. He pulled her into a kiss again and only when he finished it shortly the femme awake from her petrification.

"S-Starscream... Please... don't do this". A grin came from him. "What shouldn't I do?" His servos rested on her shoulder and pressed her lightly against the large bed. He leaned over her.

"Better enjoy this wonderful moment now".

His lips rested on the femme's neck. She hissed. Her whole body warmed up. _Damn it!_, she swore in thought. She couldn't keep that under control.

The Seeker with one claw he raised her head by her chin. "You have longed for my attention, Nightlight. And since Megatron isn't here at the moment, we will have fun". Before the femme could react she felt the lips of Starscream on hers. For a moment she did nothing, but then she took over and managed to push the Seeker aside. When she tried to get to the door, she was grabbed by the arm.

"We have only just started, Madame". The Seeker pushed the female Seeker back until she hit the edge of the bed and fell back. "M-Megatron will process you into scrap metal!" "How is he supposed to do that...", his left hand lay on her chin. "...if he will never know".

With these words, Starscream kissed her on the lips again. She hit and kicked her arms and legs around her. The commander held her arms, pushed them up, and held them there with his left claw-hand. He pressed his body to hers, making it impossible to break free.

But when her head turned away, there was a slight sigh. "Ahh... so unruly... we have to change that". With his free hand he turned her head into the desired position and another kiss followed. This time Nightlight couldn't do anything, she tried to breathe through the kiss. The Seeker's lips were softer than Megatron's, which was also due to the fact that he had some kind of wolf teeth and they were therefore rough.

"S-stop ...", she pleaded and looked into the other person's with her red optics. "I should stop?" The woman nodded and Starscream kissed her neck on the shoulders, which made her shiver. "I only stop when I want to."

Why her of all people? Why did Starscream have to do this to Nightlight? He knew she belongs to Megatron.

At that moment, she would love to be in Megatron's arms, under the protection of the warlord. But he had to leave the Nemesis because of the Autobots ...

Tears formed in the eyes, which were gently brushed away by a claw. "Tears don't belong together for such a beautiful princess. Just submit and it will pass both more comfortably and faster". Did she have any other option at all, she was in the Seeker's clutches, in his quarters and might not be able to get out until he got what he wanted.

With soaked tears, she stretched out her left servo and put it around his waist. Starscream grinned. "Mhm... much better". He kissed her breastplate. "How I would have liked to do this with your human body, the human femme is unique." His hands moved across the body until he stopped above the waist. "And yet you are a lot like our kind. But there hasn't been a femme as beautiful for a long time. Better than Airachnid or this Arcee from the Autobots."

Thereupon Starscream pressed Nightlight harder on the bed and his hand ran along her legs, further up. She bit her lip as the long fingertips ran across her slit. It wasn't like her as a human being, but the touch triggered it and her port opened automatically.

One of the fingers came into her, a slight moan came from her throat. "Mhm... do you like that, Nightlight? Your emotions reveal that you like it," grinned the Seeker, kissing her as he fingered her. She was panting a little and was about to come when redemption came.

Starscream let go of her arms and kissed down, his lips caressing her metal as he wandered down. He pulled her closer as he kissed her torso and his lips reached her waist. A breath caught in Nightlight's throat, even if it was a metal body, which didn't protect her from the sensations of his throat, which caressed her. Her face flushed as something light touched her on the wings.

"The wings of a Seeker... very sensitive. Every time Megatron hurts them," Starscream murmured at her right audio processor and the femme pinched her optics as he leaned between her legs.

"So wet already" he purred, licking the wetness that had seeped into her thighs. "You taste so sweet."

Nightlight gasped and almost fell to one side when Starscream's tongue slid over her slit. He held her as she clung to his shoulders. She narrowed her eyes again and moaned slightly as he kissed French, which shouldn't have been allowed for him.

"Nightlight," he growled, his voice vibrating through her.

"Ah!" she cried out at the unexpected pleasure. She opened one eye and looked down at him. Even when he was on his knees, she was still at his mercy. Her body wanted this pleasure, but her mind wanted to prevent it, total chaos.

"S-Starscream ..." she breathed.

He looked up at her and his optics flickered with amusement. "Ahh... I like it when you say my name in this accent. Begging," he said as he slowly straightened up.

Nightlight could only submit when she was afraid of the consequences. She didn't want to do this, cheat Megatron, she was really just his. But if she could not be spared the Second-In-Command having fun with her.

She swallowed hard and dared to press against him.

An evil laugh escaped his throat. Her red optics looked at him with a dim look. A little sound made her notice that Starscream was lighting his sting and slowly leaning over her.

The two had caught each other's eyes. A tear rolled down the faceplate of the femme wiped away by Starscream before he lifted her hips up and entered without warning.

"Ahhh!", Nightlight swore and had to cling to the Seeker out of reflex. He pushed hard in her and she had trouble holding back the tears.

She didn't want that. She didn't want Starscream to do that now, but she had no choice.

Her eyes narrowed as Starscream grew faster and stronger. He grinned and kissed Nightlight on the lips, which she couldn't get away for a few nanokliks.

The pressure inside her grew, her entire body exploded with heat and lust. She leaned back and slightly bent her back. The SIC distributed kisses to her upper body, her hands drove along her curves.

Before Nightlight realized it, she groaned and came, the liquid seeped out of her. And a moment later, Starscream came too. He gasped heavily, stepped out and dropped next to the femme. Her mind caught up with her again. What had she done ...

The Seeker turned the femme to himself and grinned shamefully. "Nobody will ever find out about this, sweetie. You certainly won't tell anyone about it either, will you? Or do you want Megatron to hurt you again?"

The images of how the warlord had injured her as a human raced past her optics. She closed her eyes with soft whimpers. She was too weak and tired to answer the Seeker. But the silence was enough for him, that she will shut up.

So he saw it on his own, but whether the femme really did was uncertain.


	21. I am sorry!

Nightlight's optics opened. Her body moved a little and she felt something light on herself. When her vision became clear, she noticed a blanket on the body. And a look in the room was enough to guess that she was no longer in Starscream's quarters.

The femme sat up and rubbed her optics. At that moment a door noise rang and Megatron entered. "Did you sleep well, my dear?" Nightlight was confused but then the senses came. Starscream must have taken her to Megatron's quarters while she was sleeping before he was back.

"Yes I did... Had a bit of an exaggeration during training. Starscream then accompanied me to the quarters...". The Decepticon leader sat down on the edge of the berth and put his left claw on her right hand.

"Nightlight. Now that you're a cybertronian femme, you should be more careful when you're near Starscream." Astonishment rose in her. "Um... w-why?" "I noticed his sadistic look when he brought you to me when you tried to escape from here. And I've known Starscream long enough. Before our war began on Cybertron, he had led the Seeker at the Energonmines. He was very respected by the Femmes and had a lot to do with them. Always the most beautiful of all and then you can probably imagine what he was doing ".

It was immediately clear to the femme, so she wasn't the first to go to Starscream. But with the other femmes it was probably voluntary.

"And you think that he... but he already knows that we both..." "He knows that and I hope that this burns into his little brain. Otherwise he can run the next solar cycles through the nemesis with broken, aching wings!". The warlord growled, the femme realized that he was important to him. Her head dropped.

_"You won't tell anyone about it either, will you? Or don't you want Megatron to hurt you again?"_

"W-Would you... ever hurt me again?" She asked carefully. Megatron looked at her and smiled. "I know for myself that this was an exaggeration, but I told you that because you were still human. But now that I know that you love me and want to be with me, I wouldn't dare do that again."

Nightlight looked at him. Then she had to think about the previous scenario with Starscream. Her body started to shake violently.

"Nightlight?". The warlord looked at her. Her optics looked into his eyes filled with tears. Then she dropped into his arms and started crying bitterly.

At first, Megatron didn't know why his loved one was crying. He hadn't said anything wrong, there was a suspicion.

"Nightlight... what happened when I wasn't here?" The femme raised her head and the Mech waited patiently. She hesitated at first out of fear, but sobbed

"S-Starscream... He... I wanted to take a break during training to consume Energon. Coincidentally he wanted too and accompanied me. After I took Energon, which he gave me, I was slightly dizzy. Then he took... me to his quarters, started kissing me and... ". She got no further, but the explanation so far was enough for the warlord. There was horror in his eyes, which turned to anger and bubbled into his body.

He had made it clear to Starscream that he should keep his hands off her, and yet he hadn't listened to it and taken the first chance to have fun with his wife.

"HE CAN EXPERIENCE SOMETHING!". Megatron rose and left the quarters. Nightlight stared at the door and pulled her legs against her. A relief rose in her. She didn't care if she got a sermon afterwards. The main thing was that she didn't have to be afraid of it.

Suddenly Megatron came in, sanded Starscream after him and threw him to the ground.

"I want to make this clear to you once and for all, Starscream!". The warlord stepped to the femme, gently pulled her to her feet, and half turned to the SIC. "Nightlight is my femme and YOU will let his dirty servos off of her!".

Then Megatron kissed her for a few cycles. The Seeker watched silently and when the two broke away from the kiss, he crawled back.

"L-Lord Megatron I-". "Have you understood my demonstration now?" "O-Of course my lord". He put on a nervous smile and looked briefly at the femme. In his eyes she saw that he was still having fun. She looked away.

"My dear, I really hope so!" Megatron stepped up to Starscream and grabbed his left wing, with a short force he tore open a bit, so that the end flanked up to half. This thing gave a painful and painful cry to the Seeker.

Nightlight also knew why. He had said the wings were the most sensitive of a seeker and Megatron apparently knew that.

The right wing came after the left wing. The femme held her servos to her audio processors to muffle the sound of the scream, she winced and sank to the floor.

Then it was over and a kick in the chest area followed. "DISAPPEAR FROM MY VIEW!". Starscream nodded, breathing heavily and just flashing out of the leader's quarters.

Megatron then turned to his femme, who was trembling at the bath. He took her hands and helped her get up casually, sat on the bed with her. His strong arms wrapped around her body and the femme wiped away the tears.

"No matter what's going on, you can tell me, you don't have to be afraid that I'll punish you". She smiled slightly and leaned her head against his chest. His hand caressed her back.

"Megatron. May I ask you a question?"

"Say it, my dear".

Nightlight breathed in and raised her head to him again.

"Why did you choose back me then?"


	22. The Reason His Words, His Rules

_"Why did you choose me back then?"_

• ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° •

Megatron silently looked at his femme for a moment. "How do you come up with such a question right now".

"When I was still a human... Alina ... you wanted to cast a spell on me immediately, that I love you, my affection belonged only to you. And it worked too. But with the thing with Starscream I realized that you protect me from not being hurt. There must be a reason why I was chosen for the experiment... and for you.

The warlord considered. "Well... we were looking for a test object for the experiments. We had to find someone who nobody was looking for and who wouldn't suspect the Autobots. We had searched a lot in your ..."Internet " around Jasper Nevada. Soundwave had hacked the city's surveillance cameras and then I noticed you. "

The Decepticon leader put his claw under the left side of the femme and stroked it gently with his thumb. "That wonderful smile. You had experienced a lot in your past but mysteriously never lost it. So innocent, I knew you were right for the experiment... and for me".

His face approached hers. "Your smile warmed my Spark... That's why I chose you. I love you". He kissed her softly on the lips and Femme replied, her servos hugging him.

When both broke up, she looked up. "At first I was afraid... of the kidnapping, the captivity. Afraid of you... the Decepticons... of the experiments... but now I know that this kidnapping gave me freedom"

She breathed in. "With us on Earth there is a phenomenon that is sometimes referred to as kidnapping. It is called Stockholm syndrome. The victim of a kidnapping falls in love with the perpetrator after a while. It would be so similar for both of us here."

A grin rose. "Is that so?". "Yes, it is finally I initially refused to love you, but through your instinct, the words that lay like chains on me, you managed to get what you wanted".

"Well my sweetness. My words, my rules"

Megatron and Nightlight then silently stared at each other in their blood-red optics until the Mech got an idea.

"My dear, have you ever danced?"

The energon shot up on her cheek and turned slightly blue. Embarrassed, she turned her head away. "N-no ... why? Y-you?"

"Yes, not much. But I was sometimes invited to parties on Cybertron and occasionally did a dance with one or the other femme".

**_(A/N:Music would be Deep River by Utada Hikaru since I don't know how to use links here sry^^')_**

Nightlight swallowed when he got up. His claw reached for her and he grinned trustingly at her. The femme accepted politely and was pulled to her feet. She was trembling with nervousness.

The warlord lifted her head and stroked her right cheek. His left servo lay around her waist and with his right the Mech took that of the femme. She smiled uncertainly and put her left hand on his shoulder.

Megatron started with the leadership. Slowly but with every nanoklik it got a little faster and Nightlight got used to and improved. It was her first real dance with a man, now with a Mech, but that didn't make any difference to her.

The warlord made the seeker do a pirouette. Over time, she got the hang of it and the two dance around the whole big quarter like a beautiful ball.

Nightlight and Megatron forgot everything around them and fixed their optics on those of their counterpart. A smile appeared on Nightlight's faceplate.

After one, for the two, infinite eternity, the femme rotated again in a pirouette and was then pulled to his body by the Decepticon leader. His big arms wrapped around her body and hers lay on her broad shoulders.

"I love you," breathed the femme softly from her mouth. In response, he grinned at her. "I know". Then they kissed tenderly on the lips.

Nightlight was perfectly happy. Megatron was the love of her life for her and on the other hand as well.

And even if the past weeks, especially at the very beginning, have caused horror and terror for her. Due to the fear she received, she slipped into Megatron's arms.

At first she hated the pain he caused her. It was because he told her that she was beautiful, because he let her feel beautiful, because he made her feel alive, recognized her potential, and gave love because he wanted her...

That's why... that's why she loved him!


	23. Homesickness

Two decazycles have passed since the incident with Starscream on the Nemesis. For Nightlight, this time disappeared in a flash. But Starscream now took Megatron's threat seriously and he stayed away from the femme, even when Megatron wasn't on the warship.  
And when the two met in the empty corridors, the male seeker only gave the female a sadistic, nervous grin.

During this time, however, the femme didn't remain idle, she had trained several megacycles every day and had taken flight hours. During the combat training she had even challenged Dreadwing and he was impressed by how strong the femme was, whether she was just a little bit smaller and physically thinner than he was.

The femme was standing on the upper deck of the Nemesis, enjoying the view from above. The Decepticons were flying over the mountains near Jasper Nevada. Even though it was many meters above the ground, the Femme could see the red-yellow leaves on the trees through her optics. Autumn was slowly falling. Nightlight wasn't surprised, after all, she was kidnapped here as a human around an orbital zykle and a few solar cycles, in the middle of summer.

Steps woke the woman from her trance and she looked up to the left. "You probably like the view here," it came from the warlord and she smiled. "It took some getting used to at first, but now I can't let it go," she replied, getting up.

Megatron put his arms around her. "Something is bothering you, isn't it?" Nightlight tricked and nodded. "I just don't know... how to say that...". She hesitated for a moment, her gaze sweeping across the landscape.

"I... wanted to ask if... maybe I can go to Jasper...". The 'Mech looked at the femme. "May I know why?" "It... I've been here for so long and... I'm stuck when I don't know if I'm missing there. I'm a Cybertronian now... but the part of me as a human is still inside... ".

His claw lay slightly under her chin. "I don't want to forbid you anything. But the Autobots might have noticed something in time and if you show up they'll take you and question you. That wouldn't be good for you and me."

Her optics looked into his. "Do me a favor and leave this thing to go back to Jasper." He kissed her and then disappeared inside the ship. The femme stared at the doors over the mountains. Her hand lay on her chest. She was homesick, at least she only wanted to go back to Jasper once".

"I'm... sorry, Megatron...", she whispered softly and jumped off the ship, transformed in her alt-mode and flew off.

A small town could already be seen. The femme knew that she couldn't land directly in the city. That's why she ended up in the forest and turned into her human form Alina.

The girl strode through the forest towards Jasper Nevada. Then she came to a path she knew. It was the place where Knockout and Starscream kidnapped her that day. In panic, she hit the Medic with a branch, which unfortunately hadn't helped her.

The cool evening breeze bounced her. She had changed her summer clothes on the Nemesis a few days earlier. She wore a scarf on her neck, otherwise you would see the burned Decepticon symbol.

Her path led her to her former home, the youth hostel in Jasper. At first she wanted to go in, but something held her back. When she perceived footsteps, she was hiding behind a car. Her blue eyes caught sight of her ex-boyfriend and a few of his friends.

"What do you think where Alina is?"

"Who cares. She wasn't good enough for me anyway, I would only have slept with her in the bed anyway". The boys laughed.

The blow hit Alina, he just wanted one thing? She had loved him and he... The anger trembled in her body, she stepped up to him.

"JANNIK!". The boy turned and immediately received a slap in the face. "Ouch! What... Alina ... I... where have you been and-".

"Save that! I just heard it! You play around with other people's feelings and only think about yourself! And you know what, I just noticed how you all tick. Everyone I know treats me as if I were just air! I don't need any of you here! I've already found someone who recognizes me as I am! ".

The boy held his nose. "Oh and who!?". "It's none of your business! Have fun with your friends and have a good time with more fun hours!"

Alina went in the opposite direction, kicking away an empty can that was lying on the sidewalk. She didn't need anyone here... Megatron was right, it wasn't good for her to go back to Jasper. Even if she was human, everyone else was the same, hated Alina and only wanted her for a moment. It was like this...

The 16-year-old strolled through the city for a while before heading back to the forest.

"Alina!".

The voice trembled and suddenly the blood froze in her veins. She knew the voice, had last heard it 4 years ago...

Her head turned slightly, saw a man who looked annoyed. "D-Dad... what... from where...".

He went up to her, grabbed her by the wrist. "Do you really think you could hide from me forever! You will come home immediately!".

A cold shiver ran down her back. The memories of her stepmother treating her like a slave and her father beating her, came back to her.

"No! I won't come home!". Her father pulled her closer, Alina took the smell of alcohol out of his mouth. "You will! And then we will have fun for once". He grinned madly and panic surpassed the girl, she kicked him in the knee, causing him to groan. She used the opportunity to tear herself away and run away.

She ran to the forest, dangerous for a normal girl if she was persecuted, but Alina only needed a suitable hiding place to be able to transform.

The 16-year-old ran deeper and deeper into the forest, panting heavily. When she stopped for a moment to make sure she had shaken off her father, she breathed a sigh of relief. But then something grabbed her by the waist and threw her to the ground.

"No!". She fidgeted as her father's body lay on top of hers. "Then just here!" He held her hands above with one hand and with the other one he opened the girl's pants.

She frantically tried to fight back, shouted loudly. "Help! Anyone! Please!".

With a growl, her cry was suppressed by one hand. "Nobody will be able to help her, you bitch!"

Alina narrowed her eyes in despair. There was nothing she could do, her nightmare from the past years would come true.

Suddenly something missed by both of them. The father looked at the target point. The tree trunk had caught a small fire.

"LET! HER! GO!".

The voice sounded threatening and angry, but for Alina it was probably the salvation from her predicament. The father turned. "And who wants to know-"

He increased. Alina was also out of breath. She was just delighted to see the familiar face. From the one who gave her security.

Megatron.


	24. Never letting go

Megatron, shrunken in size, stood a few yards away from the two, cannon ready to fire at the Father.

The man jumped off Alina and opened his eyes. "A-A... robot!?".

The warlord grinned mockingly and came closer. Alina's father froze at first, then panicked to death and ran away as quickly as possible. The Decepticon shot past him a few times, causing the man to scream.

More bullets followed until there was a hit directly on the body. The man was blown to pieces by the firepower and was thus dead.

The 'Mech shook his head in annoyance. "Stupid fleshy...". Alina was frozen with shock to the extreme, her clothes were partly dirty and slightly torn. She hesitated for a moment, then dashed quickly towards the warlord and hugged him tightly.

Megatron looked at her. When he heard her crying through his audio processors, his left servo wrapped around her, with the right he gently stroked her back.

"I-I-I am... s-s-s... so sorry!" He looked over at her. "Calm down...". "I-I...sh-should have ... I should have listened to you... It wasn't good for me to come back here...".

The 'Mech raised her head. Tears flowed down her face and her eyes were red from it. "I am not reproaching you for that now. I sensed that you wouldn't fully follow my request. I may be cold and merciless for many, but I can forgive my femme for that."

Her eyes widened when he took her hand. "Let's go back to the Nemesis...".

His eyes went to her. "To our home," he added, and the girl sobbed, smiling.

"Yes... home..."

Both jets flew through the slightly cloudy sky towards the big black warship. Megatron and Nightlight landed on the upper deck and headed for the warlord's quarters.

After they both walked through the door, Nightlight sat quietly on the edge of the berth. Megatron sat down next to her, looked at her briefly before he pulled her onto her lap. The femme looked at the 'Mech, startled. But then she leaned on his shoulder, locked her optics.

"There is no place for me on this planet anymore... Everyone is always the same... wear a mask and pretend that they like you... but everyone is just unfortunate for you..."

A claw hand lay on her head. "Annoying insects only... everyone thinks they're something better". Nightlight raised her head, the warlord grinned. "But you are better than everyone else". His claw hand stroked her left cheek gently.

The femme smiled and pulled him into a kiss, which the 'Mech returned. Her servos wrapped around his neck. Megatron's arms wrapped around her waist. He continued to sit on the couch and lay on his back, the femme on him.

Megatron grinned and stroked one of the femme Seeker wings, which flinched slightly.

"U-Ungh... They are sensitive..." she hissed and a grin flashed across his face. "I know, what do you think why I tore Starscream's wings?" She looked at him in surprise. "So you knew about this weakness, didn't you?" He giggled. "Maybe..." "Megatron!".

He couldn't help laughing and the femme pouted briefly before sliding down from him to the left. He hugged her and Nightlight lowered her head to his shoulder.

"Megatron...".

"Yes?"

She slid her body closer to his. "Don't... let me go...", it breathed out of her and a claw hand went over her head.

"Certainly not, my femme... my little Nightlight".

With a smile, the femme dropped her optics, so did the Mech, and both fell into a deep stasis.


End file.
